


Back to you (Edited)

by itikangsa



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, imagine, mentioned of loki, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itikangsa/pseuds/itikangsa
Summary: Reader is a general worker at a book shop. She met Tom, an inspiring actor way before he was famous. Fluff ensues.





	Back to you (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. It is my first attempt.  
> Im sorry for my limited vocabulary.  
> unfortunately, english is not my first language.  
> however, im still trying to improve myself

Inspired by this song : Back to you (Bryan Adams)

Credit : Songwriters: Eliot Kennedy / Bryan Adams

> _"I’ve been down, I’ve been beat_  
>  _I’ve been so tired, that I could not speak_  
>  _I’ve been so lost, that I could not see_  
>  _I wanted things that were out of reach"_

(Y/N) was humming to a song by Bryan Adams as she was opening the shop that day, when a tap on her shoulder startled her. There he was, standing a foot taller than her, flashing a charming smile that would make her legs weak. She observed his blond curl that suits his looks very well. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue complimenting his fair skinned tone. He had prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose. She smiled back while giving him a quick questioning look.

“Is there anything I can do to help you? The shop isn’t open until 9am.” She glanced to her watch and offered him a warm smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I think I am lost. Can show you me the way how to get to this apartment? “ he handed the address and she gave him the direction while introducing herself.“I'm Tom, nice to meet you Y/N. So, I’ll see you around then?” she nodded her head and with that, he waved her goodbye.

It was later that evening, he dropped by the shop and asked Y/N if she could join him for dinner. She was quite surprised and secretly pleased with the invitation. “My shift ends in 30minutes, can you wait for me?” Tom gave her the address to the restaurant and said he will be waiting for her there.

They had a nice dinner, sharing stories about him moving to London to be an actor. She listened attentively while recommending a good place to start off his career. She also handed in a few numbers of her friends who worked in theater.

A week had passed, when he was standing in front of the shop with a gleeful smile on his face. When Y/N approached him, he gave her a tight hug. Her blush seared through cheeks as it caught her by surprise. “I got a part!!” he giggled, waving a hand with a piece of paper. It was a main part of the play.

“We should celebrate!” she was squealing with delight as she let out a huge breath of excitement. And so they went to the nearest café and had a drink together.

“Promise me that you'll come to my play?” she nodded as her eyes darting towards him. “Pinky swear?” he hold out his pinky finger as he leaned closer towards her. She giggled and captured his finger, sending a jolt through her body.

> _"Then I found you, and you helped me through_  
>  _Yeah you showed me what to do_  
>  _That’s why, I’m coming back to you, yeah"_

Y/N never failed to push him forward, encouraged him not to give up hope. She even accompanied him for audition and watched his performance. She was his number one fan, critics and a special friend. Tom shared stories that he won’t told others about. He trusted her. He felt so comfortable being next to her. She made him feel special and confident about himself.

> _"Like a star guides a ship across the ocean_  
>  _That’s how your love, can take me home_  
>  _Back to you"_

Alas, he made his breakthrough. He had an offer that he was longing for his whole life. He was going to Hollywood. She was ecstatic when she heard the news but it saddened her, as well as him upon knowing that they were going be apart for quite some times soon.

After dinner, they took a stroll by the lake and suddenly, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. It startled her and she took her gaze upon his, searching for the answer.

He had hopeful look in his eyes.

 

He guided her to the bench as they were comfortably seated, he uttered “Y/N, you meant so much to me. Without you, I couldn’t have imagined what it’s like to be” he cooed. She gave him a small smile.

 

She knew her place well in this world. She has an average build with tan complexion, a bit beefy but she won’t mind it at all. Nobody took her seriously before. She used to be mocked because of her weight. Eventually, she accepted the fact of who she is and be happy of what she is. She did not keep her hopes high with Tom. He is soon to be a Hollywood star, Y/N knew it is only the matter of time that she will soon be forgotten. Like everyone else did to her. She sighed heavily.

Tom saw sadness in her eyes. He wished he could wipe away all her wariness. He rested his palm on her cheek, making her head turned towards him. She enjoyed being close to him.

“Hey, I will remember you. Always. Don’t be sad, love” he assured her while caressing her face lovingly. She shook her head and said nothing. Tom sighed heavily. He took her into his arms as she placed her head on his chest, listening it heaved steadily as they hugged.

He liked her very much. It took him all his courage to express himself towards her. He was always afraid that Y/N would pushed him away but now she left him without an answer making his heart sank deeply.

> _"And if I wish upon a star_  
>  _Someday I’ll be where you are_  
>  _And I know that day is coming soon_  
>  _Yeah, I’m coming back to you"_

Weeks later, Tom was at the airport ready to board the flight with the agent from Marvel studio.

“Are you coming, Tom?” the agent was looking at his watch impatiently. Tom was waiting for Y/N. He wanted to see her before he go. He didn’t know when he will be coming back to her.

As they were turning to enter the departure hall, he saw her and gave the agent a sign to wait for him for while. She was looking for him as he approached and hugged her from behind. She yelped in surprise. As she turned, it was Tom with all smiles in his face.

“ I thought you didn’t showed up” he was hugging her tightly. She sniffled as she was almost in a brink of tears. She wished that she had more time to be with him.

“Don’t cry, love. I’ll text you everyday. I promise.” She shook her head as Tom caressing her cheek for one last time.

“Don’t make a promised that you can’t keep, Tom” she was in tears now. Tom flashed a pained look at his eyes. “ For god’s sake, Y/N, don’t say that. I will always remember you, my love” and with that he kissed her temple, long and deep before he turned around and walked towards the agent who was impatiently gesturing him to go. She waved him goodbye and sent him away to pursue his dream.

For the first month, she received daily phone call from him. They shared stories and kept themselves updated with their daily activities. He sounded excited and even made a promise to bring her to the movie premiere. They would spend hours talking to each other. However, in the following months, she received less and less calls and more text messages instead. Nonetheless, she was happy. Tom did keep his promise. She understood him being in tight schedule and all.

> _"You’ve been alone, but you did not show it_  
>  _You’ve been in pain, when I did not know it_  
>  _You let me do, what I needed to_  
>  _You were there, when I needed you"_

It has been a year. It hadn’t any call or text from Tom for the past two months. She decided to move on, remembering the fact she was just a worker in a small bookshop in London. By now, Tom must have moved on too and completely forgotten her.

“It’s alright, I guess…” she whispered to herself. “I know my place in this world” she sighed softly.

> _"Might’ve let you down, might’ve messed you round_  
>  _But you never changed your point of view_  
>  _That’s why, I’m coming back to you"_

—————————————————————————————————-

Thor the movie will be having its grand premiere in London. A much awaited film of the year. Everyone was super excited. Robbie, Y/N’s boss was excited too upon hearing that a British actor was in the movie as well.

“Aren’t you going to get a glimpse of our local star, Y/N? It will be fun, come on,” she urged her to come. She politely declined and continued her work.

Then, she heard screaming and saw flashes of light just outside the store. She was arranging some books when she heard Robbie shrieking. She rushed towards her boss fearing something bad had happened to her.

“Good God, Robbie, what happened? Are you o —-“ she paused. Robbie was gasping wide as “Loki” went into the store with his two bodyguards. He turned around and signed them to wait for him outside and to make sure the fans won’t barged in the shop.

> _"Yeah, like a star guides a ship across the ocean_  
>  _That’s how your love, can take me home_  
>  _Back to you"_

She was stunned by his sudden appearance in the shop as Tom walked pass her star struck boss. His eyes were filled in tears as he was approaching her. She was overwhelmed with what she saw. It was him, the man she was yearning all along. He took her hand gently and gave it a little kiss and pulled Y/N close to his body.

“Tom…” she half whispered. She got lost in her train of thoughts. Tom wrapped his arms around her as she could felt the warmth radiating from their bodies as he sighed contently.

“I thought you had forgotten about m—“ it was then, he leaned towards her covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was softer than she could have imagined. Her mind blanked out and the world was a whirlwind. His body was warm and toned as he hugged her, comforting to the touch. “I always wanted to kiss you ever since our last met at the lake” he smiled as he gave her a quick peck at her cheek.

“I still adored you and missed you dearly. Don’t ever think I would ever forget you, because not a single day passed without thinking of you” he slowly turned his gaze to her teary face as she let out a quiet sob.

“Don’t cry, darling,” Tom hushed her as he wiped away her tears. He leaned in, so his forehead rested against hers. They closed their eyes. Their breaths were shaking.

“I always thinking about you,” he said in barely more than a whisper.

“Y/N, I’m honored if you would be my date for the premiere tonight,” he stared at her hopefully.

“Well, Tom, I thought you never ask” a cheeky smile spread across her face. He threw his head back with a booming laughter. He was delighted and wrapped his hands around her and kissed her temple lovingly. He held her close to his chest, uttering how he missed to be this close to her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his heart beating steadily to her ears.

> _"And if I wish upon that star_  
>  _Someday I’ll be where you are_  
>  _And I know that day is coming soon_  
>  _Yeah, I’m coming back to you"_

“umm, can Y/N be excused early from work today?" Tom squeezed her hands as he turned to Robbie. Her boss was speechless but gave both of them a nod of approval.

“Ready, love?” Tom whispered in his husky voice while pushing the door, he took her hand gently  and latching their fingers together guiding her out of the store while the fans and paparazzi were screaming and flashing their cameras. He was holding her hand oh-so tightly and he won’t let her go. Ever. Again.

 

> _"I’m coming back to you_  
>  _I’m coming back to you_  
>  _I’m coming back to you_
> 
> _That day is coming soon_  
>  _I’m coming back to you"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i do apreciate your comments.
> 
> i edited some parts.  
> i hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
